Corrupted Horde
Event You find your companions taking cover in an alley across from the gate to the outer district. "It's the Infected," Estrella explains. "The commotion of the guards has incited them. They've gathered here, blocking the gateway to the outer district. It is the only way out of the city." You peek around the corner... The Dealer draws 8 Blight Monster Cards. "This doesn't look good," Malaclypse says. "We'll stir up the hornet's nest if we try to get past them. I say we run like cowards!" "We should head forward," Estrella replies. "It's only a matter of time before we're found by the Empire, and this is the only way beyond the wall." You feel a gentle tug on the corner of your sleeve. You turn to face a small, wizened goblin, a pronounced frown wrinkling his face. "Gerald knows a way," he mutters. Catacombs is placed on the map, face-up.'' '' "Below the city there's a path - home to a King from an age past. The Empire has forgotten. Meet Gerald there." And with that he turns and disappears down an alleyway, looking back sullenly at you. "What a crotchety little thing!" Ariadne chuckles. "I don't trust it. We should fight and make a break for the city gates!" "I'd trust a goblin over a horde of Infected," Malaclypse notes, turning to you. "I thought he seemed nice, and incredibly trustworthy." 1) Retreat back in to burrows. :You split up once again, and fall back in to the burrows. :Encounter ends. 2) Fight the guards. :You give the nod and Estrella draws her pistol. "You know we're not going to get through unscathed, but I see no other way." :"I like your style!" Ariadne grins. :Malaclypse sighs. "Ladies first..." Each available Companion will attempt to remove a Monster Card. :Ariadne winds her hammer above her head as she rushes towards the enemy... Chance Cards Gambit :Huge Success :Need more info :Success :Ariadne defeats her target. :Failure :Need more info Estrella dashes towards a group of enemies, sword drawn... Precision Gambit :Huge Success :Need more info :Success :A Monster Card is discarded. :Estrella defeats her target. :Failure :Overwhelmed by the sheer number of enemies, Estrella falls to the ground, injured. You lose Estrella for 5 turns. Malaclypse's book glows as he summons a spell... Wheel Gambit Wheel has a selection of monster cards, with several failure cards. :Success :The Monster Card is removed. :Malaclypse defeats his target. :Failure :Overwhelmed by the sheer number of enemies, Malaclypse falls to the ground, injured. You lose Malaclypse for 5 turns. Colbjorn lets out a mighty warcry and charges the first group of enemies... :Dice gambit with target number 15' :Success :Choose a monster card to discard. :Colbjorn defeats his target. :Failure :Need more info :More of the horde rush towards you... :The Dealer draws a Life Pain Card for every Monster Card until 4 remain. You take a deep breath and brace for the fight ahead. The player enters Combat. :You hear the shouts of soldiers coming down the street, alerted by the commotion. :Ariadne shouts, "We must get out of the city and fast." Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:Judgement Category:Brimstone Cards Category:Brimstone Encounters